The electrical products resulting from modern science and technology have been produced on a large scale by mass production, and their selling prices have been gradually and extensively cut because of considerable lowering of their production costs. Therefore, the VHS-C camera and such peripheral equipment as a video tape recorder/player have become popular electrical appliances in many homes in general. A VHS-C camera may be used on its own to take cherished pictures for commemoration, and after picture-taking, all that is required is to dispose the video tape cartridge 1 in an adapter 2 (as shown in FIG. 2) to be loaded in a video tape recorder/player with larger VHS tape for viewing (because the size of said video tape cartridge is rather small, after disposing it in the adapter 2, it may be adjusted to fit the operating specification of the video tape recorder/player).
As shown in FIGS. 2 and 3, the initial state of opening the adapter 2 and disposing the video tape therein is shown in FIG. 3A, the cover member 21 of adapter 2 slightly pushes to open the protective cover 11 of video tape cartridge 1. When the cover member 21 of adapter 2 is closed, the protective cover 11 of video tape 1 is pushed to a position in which it is parallel with a side of the cartridge 1 as shown in FIG. 3B, so that the tape of the video tape cartridge 1 is in an exposed state and capable of picture-taking or video tape play-back through the operation of peripneral equipment in a camera or adapter 2.
Since the conventional cameras, video tape recorders/players and the adapter 2 have automatic rewinding equipment and a bulb to emit an ultraviolet ray, when the video tape cartridge 1 operates normally, the ultraviolet ray cannot penetrate the tape and arrive at a receiver; when the video tape is wound up to the position at the terminal end thereof which is transparent, the ultraviolet ray penetrating the tape is received by the receiver which acts quickly to actuate the camera and video tape recorder/player to proceed with the automatic rewinding action.
However, when proceeding with the operation of cleaning the magnetic head and disposing the tiny cleaner tape cartridge in the camera or adapter, the ultraviolet ray can easily penetrate the cleaner tape, so the camera or adapter is in an automatic rewinding made and cannot play normally. Therefore, the manufacturers concerned intend to directly attach an iron lamina onto the side wall surface of a video cleaner tape cartridge to block the ultraviolet ray. Such an action not only spoils the integrity and appearance of said cartridge but also enlarges the size thereof so the cartridge cannot be disposed in the adapter for operation.